Hanyou no Suki: Egy hanyou szerelme
by Arvael
Summary: Mi történik, ha a Sesshoumaru által kiszemelt halandó váratlanul hanyouvá válik? És egyáltalán mi akar ettől a titokzatos nőszemélytől Naraku? [Sessh&OC]
1. Hmph! Halandók!

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
1. rész: Hmph! Halandók!_**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

– Eresszetek! Ostobák! – kiáltotta a lány, ám hiába vergődött és rúg-kapált, csak nem sikerült kiszabadulnia fogva tartói karjai közül.

Egy meggyőző ütés a tarkóra, s a következő pillanatban már síri csend lett.

– Hú – törölte meg homlokát az egyik férfi, miután átadta a lányt (vagy inkább nőt? a kora olyan meghatározhatatlan volt) mellette álló társának. – Ez aztán heves egy teremtés!

– Bizony, sok szép aranyat fogunk kapni érte – bizonygatta csillogó szemekkel egy másik férfi.

– Hja, sokat megérhet – bólintott elgondolkodva az előbbi, majd összeszedte magát:

– Gyerünk, nem érünk rá egész nap! Délben jönnek a vevők, már csak pár óránk van!

– Igen, főnök – biccentett a másik kettő, majd elindultak a lányt cipelve.

– Várjatok! – kiáltott a kapzsi és lehajolt a fűbe. – Van itt valami... jé, ez egy kard! A lány kardja, főnők! – tette hozzá.

– Hát vedd fel és hozd – határozott amaz. – Azért talán még többet is kaphatunk, mint magáért a lányért.

– Máris... Au! – sikoltva dobta vissza a földre a fegyvert.

– Már megint mi bajod? Tán csak nem nehéz? – röhögött az, amelyik foglyukat cipelte; most szólalt meg először. – Egy lány elbírta, te nem?

– Ne viccelj! Megrázott! – védekezett társa.

– Hadd lássam azt a kardot – lépett közelebb kíváncsian vezérük.

Óvatosan közelített felé és hozzáért. Semmi sem történt. Felemelte a kardot, miközben kiegyenesedett.

– Na látod, te ostob... – hirtelen szikrák csaptak ki a kardból, s ő is kénytelen volt azt elejteni.

– Ha! Átkozott katana – mormogott, majd előhalászott zsebéből egy kendőt és azzal fogta meg a fegyvert. Így már nem kellett tartania a fura jelenségtől.

– Mi lehet ez? – pislogott bambán társa, aki először felvette a kardot.

– Nem fontos. A lánnyal adjuk. Ez felviszi az árát – jelentette ki a főnök, azzal megfordult, s elindult visszafelé a táborhelyükre. – Gyerünk, indulás!

A láncok szorítására-csörgésére és arra ébredt fel, hogy durván a talajra dobják. Bosszúsan nyitotta ki szemeit: az egyik férfi a három közül épp bezárta a ketrecet és most őt fikszírozta. A lány mérgesen mordult egyet, mire fogvatartója felnevetett, de végre legalább elindult dolgára. A fogoly kicsit oldalra biccentette a fejét értetlenségében: általában, ha morog, inkább ijedve rohannak el tőle, mintsem, hogy nevessenek rajta. Aztán felnézett az égre és eszébe jutott: halandó.

Mélyet sóhajtott és körülnézett: sokan egybezsúfolva, egy-egy faketrecben. Ebben éppen halandó nők. Ha épp nem ilyenkor találkozott volna velük, mindenféle erőfeszítés nélkül kitört volna innen... ha már itt tartunk, eleve képtelenség lett volna elfogni őt. De az élet sosem volt hozzá kegyes.

Egy pillanat alatt felmérte helyzetét: egy rabszolgapiacon volt. A vevők még nem érkeztek meg, de ő tudta, hogy ez csupán röpke percek kérdése.

Ahogy telt az idő, egyre nehezebben tudta elviselni a körülötte lévő halandók félelmét és fogva tartóik kaján örömét, valamit a tekinteteket, melyeket rá meresztettek. Hiába no, még halandóként is kifinomult hatodik érzéke volt. Legszívesebben kikaparta volna a következő férfi szemét, aki ránéz, de vissza kellett fognia magát; akár még pórul is járhat.

Nem volt csoda, hogy annyira megnézték maguknak, hiszen – még megviselt, de karbantartott utazó ruhája és az út porának, mely az arcára telepedett, ellenére is – szép teremtés volt. Nemes arcvonásait szokatlanul világosbarna haj keretezte, fagyos barna szemét pedig ebben a pillanatban igyekezett lelógó frufruja alá rejteni, de nem sok sikerrel: ahhoz túl rövid volt.

Lassan szállingózni kezdtek a vevők, a Nap pedig ereszkedett az égbolton. A lány még egyet sóhajtott. Összehúzta magát, fejét térdeire hajtotta, így a lehető legkevesebbet lehetett látni belőle. Aztán eszébe jutott kardja, s hirtelen felnézett, körbekémlelve környezetét. Tudta, hogy nem lehetett messze tőle; mindig a közelében volt.

Egy kaján vigyor játszadozott a szája szegletében, mikor meglátta a három férfi egyikét, a leggyengébbet, amint a közelében áll, a katanájával a kezében, amely egy kendőbe van csomagolva... s hiába próbál távolodni, nem jár sikerrel.

Majdnem fel is kacagott, de aztán egy erős hang (és kar) kiragadta álomvilágából:

– Gyerünk, kifelé mindannyian, a nagyúr látni kíván benneteket! – hallatszott a parancs, s lánccsörgések-lökdösődések közepette megindultak a nők kifelé a ketrecből, libasorban, hogy aztán egymás mellett megálljanak, hogy „a nagyúr megtekinthesse őket".

–Sesshoumaru nagyúr, megkérdezhetem, miért jöttünk ide? – szedte össze végül bátorságát Jaken, mikor végre látótávolságra értek a rabszolgapiactól.

– Egy asszony kell – jelentette ki röviden a démon.

– Tessék? – hápogott Jaken. – Na de nagyuram, muszáj egy rabszolgapiacon keresni egyet?

– Egy ember kell... olyat máshol meg nehezen találni – felelte a kérdezett.

– Micsoda?! – sipított a kis démon. – De... de akármelyik démonasszonyt könnyedén megkaphatnád, nagyuram, minek neked egy mocskos halandóra pazarolnod az idődet...?

Sesshoumaru megtorpant egy pillanatra, s tekintetét szolgájára emelte (leginkább eresztette, lévén az még a térdéig is alig ért fel). Összehúzta szemeit, mikor rájött, mire gondol a kis démon.

– Nem azért, te ostoba! – mordult rá, azzal folytatta útját, átsétálva szolgáján.

– Hanem...? – lehelte Jaken bizonytalanul; nem hiányzott neki még egy púp a fejére.

– Rinnek.

Szolgája most már végképp össze volt zavarodva és magában mormogva követte nagyurát. Sesshoumaru végül már nem bírta tovább szolgája idegesítő auráját, s megmagyarázta neki:

– Rin szolgája lesz, így nem kell hallgatnom az állandó panaszkodásodat!

– Oh... értem, nagyuram – húzta össze magát még kisebbre (már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges) Jaken. – Remek ötlet, nagyuram.

– Hn.

„_Különben meg Rinnek szüksége van arra, hogy emberekkel is érintkezzen... még mindig nem értem, miért is tart velem... velünk."_ tette még hozzá magában a démon nagyúr.

Alig fejezte be gondolatát, már meg is érkeztek. Egy középkorú halandó férfi sietett eléjük, akire elég volt egy hideg pillantást mérnie, annak máris inában szállt a bátorsága, s mindent megtett, mi kívánsága volt. Sesshoumaru pedig felelt neki. Hamarosan már a halandó nők sorát fürkészte.

Nem volt határozott elképzelése, milyet keres. Valami olyat, ami nem túl beteg – bizony ebben az időben a halandók összeszedtek mindenféle otromba betegségeket... egészségeset meg aligha lehetett találni köztük, főleg egy rabszolgapiacon –, akiben van életenergia, hogy bírja a tempót Rinnel – az a kislány könnyedén túltett akár száz démon energiáján is, amennyit futkározott ide-oda naphosszat... habár, ennek meg volt az a hátránya, hogy a kislány még a nap előtt nyugovóra tért –, és nem túl vézna – hiszen előfordulhat, hogy meg kell védenie Rint.

Már majdnem a sor végére ért, s el kellett fojtania egy csalódott sóhajt: nem talált megfelelőt. Azonban érzelem- és gondolatmentes álarcát fenntartva kényelmes tempóban végigsétált köztük. A legutolsó előtti lány viszont felkeltette érdeklődését: utazóruhát viselt, nem úgy, mint a többiek és jól tápláltnak tűnt. Ahogy Sesshoumaru megszagolta körülötte a levegőt, azt is sikerült kiderítenie, hogy semmilyen betegségben sem szenved; sőt, úgy tűnt, hogy egész jó erőben van, aurája pedig energikusan örvénylett körülötte. Mindezek a szempontok tökéletes jelöltté tették.

Azért a démon nagyúr még egy pillantást vetett az utolsóra a sorban; de rögtön el is kapta tekintetét: nem lehetett hasznára egy öregasszony. Még egyszer végigjárt a soron, hogy meggyőződjön döntéséről.

A félelem átható szaga terjengte körbe mindegyiküket, ő pedig majdnem rosszul lett ettől; nagyon nehezére esett megállnia, hogy ne nyisszantson le egy-két fejet hirtelen undorában. Azonban amikor a kiszemelt lányhoz ért, ott nem érzett félelmet. Nem, ott valami más volt, de hogy mi, azt pontosan nem tudta meghatározni.

– Ezt akarom – mondta hűvösen, mire a lány izmai megfeszültek egy röpke pillanatra, de aztán úgy tűnt, ismét megnyugodott.

– Rendben nagyuram, de akkor a hozzá tartozó kardot is meg kell venned! – mondta határozottan a férfi.

Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, s észrevette a közelben álló egyik férfit, amint egy kardot szorongat a kezében.

– Arra gondolsz? – kérdezte végül.

A férfi biccentett.

– Nincs rá szükségem – jelentette ki közönyösen, azzal egy tasak aranyat nyomott a kapzsi kereskedő kezébe.

– Nagyuram, meg kell venne...

A démonnak elege lett az idegesítő emberből, s torkánál megragadva felemelte, lába épp, hogy nem érintette a talajt.

– Azt mondtam, nem kell – ismételte meg fenyegető-hűvösen. – Talán nem voltam elég egyértelmű?

– De... de, nagyon is – passzírozta ki magából a halandó, mire Sesshoumaru a földre dobta.

– Szedjétek le a láncokat róla – utasította a rabszolga kereskedőket, mire azok sebtében engedelmeskedtek neki. Aztán megfordult, s elindult; de még hátraszólt a lánynak:

– Gyerünk, le ne maradj, mert akkor nem kímélem az életed!

Hallotta még, ahogy a láncok megcsörrenek, amint földet érnek, a lány puha léptei pedig elindulnak mögötte.

– Nagyuram igazat mond! Ha szükséges, megöl, mielőtt még pisloghatnál! Bármikor szerezhet másik némbert helyetted! – hallatszott Jaken hangja.

– Hn – felelte a lány, majd egy tompa puffanás, s sietős léptek.

– Áá! Főnök, nézze! Nem bírom... nem bírom tartani! – kiáltozta az egyik halandó férfi, majd ismét rohanó léptek.

Sesshoumaru a válla fölött hátranézett: közvetlenül mögötte a lány haladt, kissé lemaradva pedig Jaken, a fejét szorongatva, leghátul pedig az a férfi futott, akinek a kezében a kard volt.

– Mondtam, hogy nincs szükségem rá – mordult egyet mérgesen a kutyaszellem, s teljesen megfordult.

– Nem érti, nagyúr...! – lehelte amaz, mikor végre beérte őket.

Sesshoumaru egy oldalpillantást vetett a mellette álló lányra, mert valami mozgást érzékelt, de csupán a lány szemébe lógó haját látta, valami egy apró, alig észrevehető mosolyt. De ő, mint aki mestere volt érzelmei és gondolatai álcázásának, könnyedén felismerhette ezt. Visszatekintett a fiúra.

– Mit hablatyolsz itt össze, halandó? – kérdezte fenyegetően, szemét összeszűkítve.

– A kard – lihegte a férfi, de végül sikerült úrrá lennie levegőszomján – követi őt.

Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, majd a lányra pillantott:

– Ez igaz?

Újdonsült szolgája csak egy aprót biccentett, s száját most már kézfejével takarta el, hogy ne látszódjon, mennyire jól szórakozik a halandó férfiember szenvedésén.

– Hát jó, akkor elvisszük ezt is – és már nyúlt is volna a kardért.

– Nem! – rohant oda a kereskedők vezetője.

– Mi? Nehogy azt mondd, hogy fizetnem is kell érte, halandó! – hördült fel a nagy szellem. – Ha követi a lányt, úgysem veszitek hasznát a kardnak.

A férfi megrezzent a démon parancsoló hangjára, de aztán összeszedte magát:

– Nem tudtunk hozzáérni a kardhoz, és szerintem...

– Ti halandók vagytok. Én egy youkai – jelentette ki egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében Sesshoumaru. – Semmi közös nincs bennünk. Én meg fogom tudni érinteni.

– Próbálja meg, nagyúr, de nem hiszem, hogy... – ám nyomban elhallgatott a vezér, mikor észrevette a démon pillantását, s jelezte a kardot tartó társának, hogy adja oda.

Az a démon felé tartotta a markolatot. Sesshoumaru egy pillanatig sem habozott, de azért lassan – a hatás kedvéért – nyúlt csak érte. Mindenféle akadály nélkül húzta ki a kendőből, s feltartotta maga előtt, hogy megvizsgálja. Egy halk meghökkent sóhajt hallott maga mögül, és rögtön tudta, hogy az a lányhoz tartozik. Egy apró, önelégült mosoly jelent meg arcán, de azonnal el is tűnt, mikor a kard hevesen rázkódni kezdett kezében. Hamarosan el is ejtette.

Ismét egy sóhaj, ismét a lánytól, de ezúttal a megkönnyebbülés sóhaja volt ez. Élesen pillantott rá, de ő csak ártatlan szemekkel nézett rá – habár, mintha valami más fény is játszott volna a szemében... talán... szórakozott az egész helyzeten?

– Vedd föl – parancsolta Sesshoumaru, a lány pedig lehajolt érte és könnyedén felemelte.

Nem történt semmi: se szikra, se rázkódás... egy gyakorlott mozdulattal végigsimított a kard pengéjén, de nem vágta meg magát. Aztán egy szempillantás alatt eltüntette, mikor becsúsztatta kardhüvelyébe.

– Megtarthatod, halandó – mondta Sesshoumaru és megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a táborba, ahol Rint hagyták Ah és Un-nal. Egy halandó asszonynak kétségtelenül esélye sem volt vele, a Taiyoukai-jal szemben, ha esetleg megfordulna a lány fejében, hogy használná ellene a kardot.

Könnyedén megölheti őt, s aztán kereshet egy másik szolgát Rinnek, ha úgy találja... vagy vissza is hozhatja, de megfoszthatja őt a katanájától.

„_Ez meg miért jutott egyáltalán eszembe? Mégis mi hasznom lenne abból, ha használnám a Tensaigát, miután megöltem?!"_ kérdezte magában dühösen Sesshoumaru, de aztán eszébe jutott Rin. Elvégre neki viszi ezt az „ajándékot" és nem akarta utána csalódottnak látni a kislányt, ha esetleg megkedvelné ezt a halandót.

Hjaj... nehéz az élet, nehéz bizony ám...

Folytatása következik...


	2. Jobb ma egy halandó,

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
2. rész: Jobb ma egy halandó, mint holnap egy hanyou..._**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

A nap már rég nyugovóra tért, mire elérkeztek a kis tisztás szélére, ahol egy tábortűz pislákolt az erdő közepén, fák védőgyűrűjében. A fény mellett egy apró testecske feküdt, de közelebbről megszemlélve már tisztán kitűntek a békésen alvó kislány körvonalai. Kicsire össze volt kucorodva: hiába égett a meleget nyújtó tűz, a szél be-beszökött ruhája alá.

A három alak lassan kibontakozott a homályból; elöl Sesshoumaru haladt, aki vetett egy pillantást Rinre, hogy ellenőrizze, sértetlen-e, majd nemsokára követte őt újdonsült szolgája, s Jaken is. A démon nagyúr a halandó lány felé fordult, aki utána lépett a tisztásra:

– Ez itt Rin – biccentett a tűz mellett alvó apróság felé. – Az lesz a feladatod, hogy társaságot nyújts neki és vigyázz rá, ha esetleg nem lennék a közelben.

A szolga bólintott.

– Valamint, elvárom, hogy Sesshoumaru nagyúrnak szólíts és engedelmeskedj nekem. Megértetted...? – tette hozzá némi fenyegetéssel a hangjában.

Újabb biccentés. A kutyadémon összeszűkítette a szemeit egy pillanatra, de nem adott hangot nemtetszésének. Elege volt a mai napból, már csak a kellemes, csendes éjszakát várta, hogy nyugodtan elmélkedhessen. Még vetett egy utolsó pillantást Rinre, aztán leült egy közeli fa tövébe, szemét behunyva.

Jaken odatoporgott a tűzhöz és kényelembe helyezte magát. A lány azonban még egy hosszú pillanatig rajta felejtette tekintetét a démon nagyúron. Furcsa volt ez az alak; egyik pillanatban még rideg, a másikban pedig, mikor az alvó kicsi lányra pillant, úgy tűnik, mintha a szemeiben valami melegség tükröződne. _„És nem csak a tűz fénykörére gondolok..."_ fejezte be magában gondolatmenetét a lány, majd ő is elindult a meleg forrása felé.

Valóban csalóka volt az idő; a kellemesnek mondható lágy szellőcskék minduntalan bekúsztak az ő ruhája alá is. Gondolatmenetéből a kislány rezzenése ragadta ki; tisztán látszott, hogy fázik. A fiatal nő sóhajtott és felnézett az égre.

Már nem kell sokáig várnia...

Felkarolta a kislányt és egy, a tűzhöz közeli fához sétált vele, majd leült és az ölébe fektette Rint is, mindkettejüket betakarva bő felsőruházatával, ami nagyon jól védett a hideg ellen, vagy épp a meleg ellen, attól függően, mire volt szükség. Továbbra is a tüzet kémlelte, nem akart elaludni.

– Miért vagy még ébren? – hallatszott hirtelen Sesshoumaru hangja az éjszaka csöndjében.

Tudta, hogy a démon nem aludt el, mégis egy kicsit összerezzent váratlan hangjára. Nem gondolta volna, megszólítja.

– Válaszolj...! – morogta a nagyúr türelmetlenül és kissé dühösen.

– Ilyenkor nem szoktam aludni– felelte végül a lágy hang.

Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra meglepődött, de mindez csupán halványan látszott szemeiben. Már kezdte azt hinni, a lány néma, hogy nem szólt semmit sem, mióta elhozta magával. S – bár vagy egy napig nem is nagyon használhatta – a hangja bársonyos volt és kellemes. De azt azért meg kell jegyezni, ugyanolyan érzelemmentes, mint a kutyadémon sajátja.

– Mi a neved?

– Karuna – mondta csendesen a lány.

– Mondd, szolga, milyenkor nem szoktál aludni? – tette fel újabb kérdését a démon.

A lány merev tekintettel nézett rá: mi a csudának kérdi meg a nevét, ha úgysem használja...? _„Mindegy."_ Sóhajtott magában, egy vállrándítás kíséretében. A külvilág felé természetesen semmit sem mutatott.

Rájött, hogy Sesshoumaru még mindig a választ várja, ezért felnézett az égboltra, majd így szólt:

– Ha jól sejtem, mindjárt meglátod...

– Nem jól hallottam; mit mondtál? Mintha valami lemaradt volna a válaszod végéről – nézett rá élesen a kutyaszellem.

Karuna ugyanolyan hideg tekintettel pillantott rá, leemelve tekintetét a Holdról.

– Nincs az a kincs, amiért „nagyuram"-nak szólítanálak, démon! – felelte kihívóan a lány, szemei szikráztak a haragtól és a dactól.

– Mocskos halandó, hogy mersz így beszélni Sesshoumaru nagyúrral?! Azt csodálom, hogy még mindig a nyakadon van a fejed! – csattant fel Jaken, akit félálmából felkeltett a beszélgetés.

– Te csak ne beszélj, még halandóként is képes voltam ellátni a bajodat! – vágott vissza Karuna.

– Senki se beszélhet így velem. Főleg nem egy halandó – emelkedett fel lassan ülőhelyéről a démon nagyúr.

– Pfft... tippelj újra! – kacsintott rá a lány, egy keserédes mosoly kíséretében.

Sesshoumaru megállt, pár lépésre tőle és végigmérte az előtte ülő alakot, ölében Rinnel. Szemei haragos-vörösen felizzottak, de nyomban a meglepettség vette át dühös tekintetét, mikor meglátta a lány változó alakját. Döbbenetét ezúttal képtelen volt rendesen palástolni.

Újdonsült szolgájának világosbarna haja ezúttal kékesen csillogott a félhold fényében. Karuna dacos, hideg lila tekintettel tekintett fel rá (lévén még mindig a földön ült, Rinnel). Egy erősebb széllökés megfújta mindkettejük haját, Sesshoumaru így megláthatta a lány hosszúra nyúlt füleit, melyek íve ugyanolyan volt, mint a sajátjáé.

A szél elült, a döbbent tekintetet felváltotta a jéghideg utálaté, a lány pedig még mindig dacosan pillantott rá.

– Félszellem... – morogta a démon nagyúr, mintha szitkozódna.

– Na igen. És? Gondolom azt vártad, majd halandó maradok...

– Rosszabb vagy, mint azok.

– Valóban? – nézett rá ridegen a lány, szemében düh csillant. – Hát, erről vitatkozhatnánk.

A kutyaszellem vészesen morogni kezdett, ám egyikük sem vette észre, hogy Rin felébredt, csak amikor mocorogni kezdett Karuna ölében, hogy jobban láthassa az eseményeket. Mikor tekintete megállapodott a démonon, arcára mosoly ült ki és gyorsan kikászálódott a döbbent lány öléből, aki tehetetlenül nézte, hogy a kislány egyre közelebb jut a szellemhez, valamint nem értette azt sem, miért örül úgy neki.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – ölelte át a lábát Rin. – Hát visszatértél!

– Igen, Rin – felelte a démon, még mindig dühös tekintettel nézve Karuna felé. Aztán vett egy mély levegőt és lenyugodott – legalábbis egy kicsit. Lepillantott a kislányra, s szemei ismét megváltoztak: melegség költözött beléjük.

„_Á, nem! Biztos csak képzelődöm... túl fáradt lehetek. Ez a halandóság nagyon ki tudja fárasztani az embert! Nem is tudom, hogy bírják, akik a nap 24 órájában azok!"_ rázta meg kicsit a fejét Karuna, majd visszanézett a kibontakozó kedves jelenetre.

– Jól aludtál? – kérdezte a démon.

„_Hű, most már hangokat is hallok...ugye nem afelől érdeklődött, hogy aludt a kislány?!"_

– Igen, köszönöm Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – felelte mosolyogva Rin.

„_Na jó, kell lennie erre valami magyarázatnak... eddig úgy terveztem, lelépek, amint lehet, de azt hiszem, inkább itt maradok, kideríteni, mi a helyzet ezzel a fickóval. Nagyon össze tudja zavarni az embert, és amit nem értek, azt megpróbálom megérteni. Rettegj Sesshoumaru, mert egy napon kiismerlek!"_ Karunát belső világából a neve rántotta ki:

– Úgy hívják, Karuna – hallotta a kutyadémon hangját. Rin kíváncsian pislogott fel rá, ahogy maga a lány is, akiről szó volt. Mit fog mondani majd neki Sesshoumaru?

– Ő lesz a játszótársad. És ha nem vagyok itt, vigyázni fog rád, különben az életével fizet – a mondat utolsó részét Karunának címezve mondta, aki néminemű fenyegetést vélt felfedezni a hangjában.

– Hn...– vállrándítás.

„_Amúgy is túl aranyos a kislány, hogy engedjem, hogy baja essék... de ezt azért nem kell fűnek-fának orrára kötni... egy kutyának meg végképp nem!"_

– Aludj Rin, holnap hosszú utunk lesz – nézett rá még egyszer Sesshoumaru.

– Igenis, Sesshoumaru-sama! – vigyorgott Rin, aztán visszatért Karunához, aki átölelte és az ölébe húzta a kislányt, védelmezve őt a hűvös széltől.

– Karuna?

– Hm? – pislogott le rá a lány.

– Énekelsz nekem valamit... hogy el tudjak aludni? – nézett fel rá könyörgő tekintettel Rin.

– Rendben van – felelte Karuna, s szája szegletében megjelent az első valódi mosoly, sok-sok év óta először.

Halkan énekelni kezdett egy altatódalt, amit még édesanyjától hallott kiskorában. Rin egy pillanattal később már békésen szunyókált ölében, de ő azért még befejezte a halk dallamot; majd hátradőlt, a fa törzsének és lehunyta szemét, megengedve magának egy felületes alvást, amiből könnyedén felébredhet akármily apró neszre is.

Az apró mosoly azonban nem tűnt el arcáról...

Sesshoumaru csukott szemmel hallgatta a dalt, s – bár nehezére esett bevallani önmagának is – megnyugodott tőle és élvezte a kellemes hangot, ami egy fülbemászó, gyerekded éneket dúdolt. Hamarosan minden elcsendesedett, csak Jaken hortyogását lehetett hallani, azonban az ő kifinomult érzékszerveivel hallotta Rin és Karuna egyenletes szuszogását is, habár az idősebbik lány, kétségtelen nem volt mély alvó.

A démon nagyúr is újból lehunyta fáradt szemeit, de továbbra is éberen figyelt környezetére. Egy idő múlva azonban ő is megengedte magának, hogy egy könnyű, felületes álomra hajtsa fejét. Utolsó gondolatai Karunán időztek, a hanyoun.

„_Hm. Fura. Egy halandót akartam Rin mellé, erre kaptam egy félszellemet... remélem, tudja, hol a helye, különben meg kell leckéztessem... habár, a hozzászólásaiból nem arra következtetek, hogy tisztában lenne vele..."_

Másnap kora hajnalban útra keltek, de Karuna látta, hogy Rin még álmos, ezért nem akarta felébreszteni. Így felvette és a kislánnyal a karjában követte Sesshoumarut. Delelőre járhatott, mikor megálltak egy kis pihenőre.

Karuna elkísérte Rint a közeli forráshoz, vízért és halakért. Teli kézzel tértek vissza, s hamarosan már a sült halat csemegézték, leöblítve hűs forrásvízzel. Aztán visszatértek a forráshoz, hogy újból feltöltsék a kulacsokat az út további részére.

Egy darabig csend volt és minden nyugodt; Rin teli hassal elnyúlt az időközben megérkezett Ah és Un és csendesen ringatózott, Jaken pedig alig hallhatóan mormogott valamit, miközben vezette a sárkánylovat. Karuna csendben haladt a kislány mellett, s Sesshoumaru fejének hátulját fixírozta.

Észre sem vette, hogy bámul rá, amíg a kutyaszellem egy kicsit oldalra nem fordította a fejét, hogy jobban lássa a mögötte haladókat. Ekkor Karuna villámgyorsan elkapta a tekintetét és az út menti bokrokat kezdte fürkészni.

Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy Sesshoumaru visszafordult, ismét őt kezdte el nézni; hátulról. Azon töprengett, amin éjszaka is: vajon tényleg olyan rideg-e, mint amilyennek mutatja magát kívülről? Az a tény, hogy Rinnel valami érdekes apa-lánya-féle kapcsolat van köztük, amire több jel is utal, azt jelenti, hogy nem. Talán csak elvárják tőle, hogy így viselkedjen? Azért teszi? De ki?

A szülei? A halandók? A szolgái...? _„Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen, amikor egyedül, egymagában van. Szívesen belelátnék a fejébe..."_ morfondírozott el Karuna. Lágyan sóhajtott egyet: egyre kevésbé látszott lehetségesnek, hogy valaha is kiismerheti a démont. Tekintete lassan lejjebb vándorolt: Sesshoumaru gyönyörű ezüst haja kékesen csillant meg a nap fényében, s majdnem a földet súrolta, olyan hosszúra nőtt.

„_Hmm... kíváncsi vagyok, hogy tartja rendben. Nekem elég hosszú hajam van, és nehéz vele bánni, pedig az enyém nagyjából a feléig ér, mint az övé! Ezt egyszer feltétlenül meg kell kérdeznem tőle!"_ határozott gondolatban a lány, majd megrázta a fejét: _„Á! Úgysem árulná el!"_

– Mit sóhajtozol, ostoba félszellem? – vágta oda Jaken.

Karuna összeszűkítette a szemeit, ökleit pedig összeszorította, nehogy megüsse az idegesítő kis zöld démont. Sejtette, hogy Sesshoumaru nem örülne neki, ha véletlenül bokszzsáknak használná Jakent. A lánynak lövése sem volt afelől, hogy tűrhet el maga mellett a kutyaszellem egy ilyen idegesítő alakot.

Inkább figyelmeztetően mordult egyet, de nem cselekedett; mégis sikerült begyűjtenie egy ijedt arcot Jakentől (aminek őszintén örült) és egy veszélyes pillantást Sesshoumarutól (amitől már kevésbé volt boldog). A nagyúr visszafordult, az út felé tekintve, Karuna pedig halkan kiengedett egy frusztrált sóhajt.

Ahogy tekintete újra végigpásztázta a démont, észre sem vette, hol állapodott meg. Csak akkor figyelt fel, mikor gondolatai már kezdtek elkalandozni:

„_Hmm... egész jó kis hátsója van, habár a hajától nem mindig látszik... Fene!"_ amint végére ért a mondatnak, elvörösödött. _„Nem hiszem el, hogy erre gondoltam! Ááá! Olyan szánalmas vagyok!"_ gondolatban homlokon csapta magát, hogy ilyesmit mert gondolni róla.

Amíg Karuna belsőjével viaskodott, addig Sesshoumaru megállt, s a lány majdnem nekiment, de még az utolsó pillanatban magához tért, s megtorpant.

– Mi a baj, nagyuram? – kérdezte idegesítő hangján Jaken.

– Inuyasha... – morogta a kérdezett.

– Hm? Az meg kicsoda? – pislogott értetlenül a lány.

– Egy újabb mocskos hanyou – vágta rá azonnal Jaken.

– Hé! Ne merészelj így beszélni, te kis... – Karuna azonban nem tudta végigmondani fenyegetését, mert egy kiáltozás félbeszakította:

– Hé, Sesshoumaru, mit keresel itt? Tán nem a kardért jöttél már megint?! – ordította egy férfihang.

„_Kard? Milyen kard? ... Tessék, már megint nem értek semmit se..."_ forgatta meg a szemeit a lány, s szembefordult az érkezőkkel, kilépve Sesshoumaru háta mögül. Ami ezután következett, sosem felejtette el...

Folytatása következik...


	3. Egy félvér és egy hanyou harca

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
3. rész: Egy félvér és egy hanyou harca_**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

Egy félszellemmel és egy maroknyi halandóval találta szemben magát. Meg két apró démonnal, azonban érezte, a neko az nem hétköznapi.

– Mit keresel a területemen, korcs? – kérdezte élesen Sesshoumaru, és – habár nehéz volt elrejtenie csalódottságát – Karuna a szíve környékén fájdalmat érzett, mikor a férfi kiejtette a szót _„korcs"_.

Sóhajtott egy mélyet és tekintetét várakozóan a hanyoura emelte, aki inkább kitért a kérdés elől és elterelte a témát.

– Nahát, _bátyám_... – hangsúlyozta ki rokonságukat. – Hogyhogy egy félszellemmel utazol... és mindketten még életben vagytok?

– Hah? – Karuna értetlenül pislogott rá, aztán leesett neki. Alig láthatóan megvonta a vállát, kifejezve véleményét, habár nem is őt kérdezték.

– Na nem mintha rád tartozna, de ez csupán egy félreértés eredménye... – felelte lassan, megfontoltan a kutyadémon.

– Félreértés? – visszhangozta egy fura öltözékű lány a félszellem mellől. – Milyen félreértés?

Sesshoumaru már nyitotta volna a száját, de útitársa nem engedte, hogy megszólaljon:

– Bizony, egy fatális félreértés! – bólogatott hevesen a lány. – Tulajdonképpen egy halandót akart, de nem számított rá, hogy az hanyouvá változik... szóval... – itt egy ártatlan tekintet kíséretében Sesshoumaru felé fordult – Mit szólnál, ha kiköszörülnénk ezt a csorbát és szépen, a világbéke nevében elbúcsúznánk egymástól, _nagyúr_?

Az inuyoukai mérgesen morgott egyet, amit Karuna egy biccentéssel, valamint egy apró, gúnyos mosolykával nyugtázott.

– Ne merj így beszélni Sesshoumaru nagyúrral, szolga! – kotyogott közbe Jaken, de a lány egy jól irányzott rúgással pár méterre elrepítette, mint egy fura alakú labdát, anélkül, hogy tekintetét rá emelte volna. Végig a kutyaszellemet fürkészte.

– Nos? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

Valójában azonban nem tudta, mit is akar. Hiszen, ha elmegy, akkor végre ismét szabad lesz és szabadon... na igen, szabadon kószálhat a nagyvilágban, mindenféle cél nélkül, mint annak előtte. Viszont, ha marad, akkor megfejtheti ezt a rejtélyt, mely magát Sesshoumarunak nevezi, s tovább élvezheti társaságát.

„_Mi?! Én nem is élvezem!"_ vágta rá azonnal gondolatban, amint befejezte töprengését, ám még mindig várta a kutyadémon válaszát, aki jéghideg tekintettel meredt rá, miközben ujjait ropogtatta.

– Na mi van, Sesshoumaru? Talán elvitte a cica a nyelvedet? – kérdezte Inuyasha, jót kuncogva saját tréfáján.

„_Ha tudnád, milyen igazad van..."_ sóhajtott magában Karuna.

– Ehhez semmi közöd, _öcsém_ – felelte azonnal Sesshoumaru, azzal felé fordult. – Készülj fel a halálra, félvér, mert most nem menekülsz meg!

– Hah! Hogy tudnál engem legyőzni, ha még egy szócsatában egy egyszerű lányt sem vagy képes legyűrni? – vágott vissza a félszellem.

– Egy... egyszerű... lány...?! – préselte ki magából a szavakat Karuna, igyekezve, fel ne robbanjon a dühtől ott helyben, azonban ökölbe szorított keze és meg-megránduló szemöldöke tökéletesen a társaság kifejezésére jutatták, hogyan is érez.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és végre uralma alá tudta vonni haragját. Egy elegáns mozdulattal kivonta kardját és Inuyashára mutatott vele.

– Félvér – jelentette ki, ellenfelének címezve szavait. –Hogy merészelsz engem egy egyszerű lánynak nevezni?! Majd megmutatom neked, ki az egyszerű!

– _Te_ hogy merészelsz engem félvérnek nevezni? Ugyanolyan vagy, mint én! – csattant fel Inuyasha, miközben maga elé tartotta apja agyarát.

– Hn. Tévedsz; én nem vagyok félvér – jelentette ki hűvösen, aztán megunva a bájcsevelyt, rátámadott.

Inuyasha egy lezser mozdulattal blokkolta csapását, ám nagyon meglepődött, mikor Karuna elkezdte visszafelé tolni pengéjét – és még sikerült is neki! A kutyaszellem lába nyomán mély barázdákat vágott a laza földbe, miközben hátrafelé csúszott.

A tisztás egyik felén Inuyasha barátai bíztatták a félszellemet, s aggódva pillantottak a küzdelemre, mikor látták, hogy a lány elveszi egyik kezét fegyvere markolatáról, s fél kézzel szorítja sarokba a kutyadémont – aki viszonzásul mérgesen morgott, de egyelőre úgy tűnt, tehetetlen volt.

A rét másik végén pedig Rin nézte izgalommal-aggodalommal Karunát, s csendben imádkozott az Isteneknek azért, hogy ép bőrrel ússza meg a lány – habár, úgy látszott, ő áll nyerésre. Jaken Ah és Unnak támaszkodva hümmögött és mormogott valami cseppet sem kedveset a harcoló lányról, de ezt szerencséjére senki sem hallhatta tökéletesen. Míg Sesshoumaru nagyúr, arcán egy unott kifejezéssel, egy fa árnyékába húzódva nézte a küzdelmet. Érdekes volt megfigyelni két hanyou harcát, s igen szórakoztatónak találta őket – amiről csupán halványan adott tudomást a külvilág felé a szemében játszó furcsa fény.

Végre szétváltak; Inuyasha lihegve igyekezett visszaállítani normálisra légzését, ami Karunának már jóval előtte sikerült.

– Egyébként sem tudom, mire vagy olyan nagyra azzal a karddal! – heccelte a fiú. – Hiszen olyan ősrégi vacaknak tűnik, hogy azt csodálom, még egyben van.

– Hah... – Karuna tisztában volt vele, ellenfele csupán időt akar nyerni magának, azonban ha egy kis bemutatóra vágyik, hát legyen. – A látszat nem minden, kutyafiú, a _Te_ kardod sem volt sokkal szebb, mielőtt agyarrá változott volna.

– De legalább átváltozott!

– Ez annyira lényegtelen!

– Igenis fontos! – ellenkezett Inuyasha, már vigyorogva, hogy legyőzte a lányt – legalább egy szócsatában, amit bátyja nem tudott megnyerni.

– Pff... kérlek, ha annyira muszáj... – Karuna meglendítette átlóban maga előtt fegyverét, majd arca elé emelte. – Habár... – jegyezte meg töprengő arccal – nem szándékoztam megmutatni a kardom erejét, egy szimpla támadással is legyőzhettelek volna...

– Ne csevegj, mutasd, mit tudsz, te lány! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, előrelendülve. – Nézzük, akkor mire vagy képes egy mezei karddal!

– Már késő – mosolygott egyet gúnyosan Karuna. – Te kérted, hát megkapod!

Szemei megvillantak, a kard pedig halványkék, nem evilági fénnyel izzott fel, pengéje pedig megváltozott: tökéletes volt és halálosan éles. Inuyasha fegyverét egy apró mozdulattal megállította, ismét fél kézzel. Szikrák csaptak mindenfelé, ahogy fém találkozott fémmel.

– Megint megállította a Tessaigát! – hőkölt fel Miroku.

– Ráadásul fél kézzel – jegyezte meg Sango. – Láttatok már valakit, aki képes erre?

– Hát, Sesshoumaru mindig ezt csinálja... – jegyezte meg Shippou.

Kagome idegesen vihogott:

– Mivel más választása nagyon nincs is, azok után, hogy Inuy... – a lány torkán akadt a szó, mikor meglátta Sesshoumaru tekintetét, mely rá szegeződött.

Egy gonosz mosoly jelent meg az inuyoukai szája szegletében, amint lassan felemelkedett a fa alól, s elindult felé. Kagome nagyot nyelt. Amikor Sesshoumaru már csupán pár lépésre volt tőle, hirtelen kiszakadt a félelem hipnózisából, ami eddig lebénította:

– Inuyashaaa! – sikoltotta.

Karuna elegáns mozdulatokkal harcolt, ha tehette, nem pazarolta erejét-idejét-mozdulatait. Vele ellentétben, Inuyasha vadul, vak dühvel támadott rá, ezért is fáradt ki olyan könnyen. Épp most kapott egy jókora rúgást a hasába, s a földön métereket csúszva a hátán, egy fa törzse végre megállította.

Karuna félig behunyta a szemét, úgy tűnt, koncentrál valamire. És valóban így volt: kardja egyik különleges támadását akarta segítségül hívni. Lassan mindenre köd ült körülötte, csupán Inuyasha piros alakját látta, amint feltápászkodik a földről.

– Most megvagy... – mormogta egy elégedett mosoly kíséretében, mikor meglátta a körülöttük örvénylő fekete-fehér energiaörvényeket. – És még csak nem is kell a legnagyobb támadásomat használnom... – kuncogott halkan, azzal meglendítette kardját, belevágva ezzel az Inuyasha körül keringő egyik fekete energiaszálba.

Pontosabban, ezt tette volna, ha nem mozdítja ki koncentrációjából egy sikoly:

– Inuyashaaa! – ez nem úgy hallatszott, mintha aggódnának a félszellemért, hanem egy kétségbeesett segítségkérésnek.

Az utolsó pillanatban állította meg a pengét, mielőtt az hozzáérhetett volna ellenfele energiaörvényeinek egyikéhez. Morcosan fordította oldalra a fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a sikoltozó Kagomét. _„Most meg mi van?!"_ kérdezte mérgesen gondolatban.

– Sesshoumaruu! – ordította Inuyasha, de látta, már nem ér oda időbe, így elhajította a Tessaigát.

Nagy hiba volt.

– Inuyasha! Fekszik! – hallatszott Kagome ideges hangja, majd pedig egy tompa puffanás, amint a félszellem belecsapódott a földbe, miközben a halandó lány segítségére sietett.

– Hé! Ezt meg miért csináltad?! – kiabált rá Inuyasha, mire végre sikerült kikászálódnia a lyukból, melyet a puha földbe ütött. – Megmentettelek!

– Egy frászt! Majdnem eltaláltál! – tiltakozott a lány.

Karuna csak a fejét csóválta, miközben kardját lazán a vállára lendítette, s nyugodt léptekkel elsétált a lány és Sesshoumaru felé, aki már nem látszott túl mérgesnek, úgy tűnt, szórakoztatja ostoba öccse és halandó barátnője viaskodása.

– Még egy emberlányt sem tudsz legyőzni, mégis hogy vártad, hogy ellenem lesz esélyed? – kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva Karuna, mikor már elég közel volt Kagoméhez és a vitázó Inuyashához.

A kard négyük között volt pontosan.

– Te meg mit besz...– a fiú azonban nem tudta befejezni mondatát, mert Karuna megfogta a földbe ékelődött Tessaigát és kihúzta onnan.

– Most egy ősrégi vacak, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek... de nézzük csak... hogy is csináltad...? – morfondírozott el Karuna, mikor egy picit meglendítette a Tessaigát tartó karját, miközben másik kezében még mindig a saját pengéje volt, a vállán pihentetve.

Egy szempillantás alatt átváltozott egy gyönyörű agyarrá a Szent Kard. A lány megvizsgálgatta.

– Úgy érzem, nagy erő vagy benne, te mégsem tudod használni rendesen... – jegyezte meg csendben, csak úgy magának.

– Milyen nagy a szád! Add vissza a kardom! – kapott utána Inuyasha, de Karuna egy szökkenéssel méterekkel hátrébb ért földet.

– Hmm... hadd gondolkozzak... nem! – felelte. – Előtte kipróbálom!

– Azt sem tudod, hogy kell használni! Ne röhögtess! – fennhéjázott Inuyasha, ezért csakugyan meglepte a lány őszinte válasza, holott ismét valami csípős megjegyzésre számított tőle.

– Igazad van, valóban nem tudom; hisz nem ismerem ezt a kardot – bólintott a lány. – De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem tudom előhozni egyetlen támadását sem... ugye?

Kérdezte egy kislányos mosoly kíséretében, s egy gyors karlendítéssel arra felé fordult, amerre senki sem állt; a következő pillanatban pedig letarolta a Szélborda a fél erdőt.

Inuyasháék szája tátva maradt a döbbenettől.

– Hogy... hogy voltál képes használni a Kaze no Kizut? – hebegett a kutyadémon.

Karuna megvonta a vállát.

– Szóval ez a támadás neve. Klassz, de korántsem a legtöbb, ami kihozható ebből a kardból... mindegy, úgyse tudom mire használni, nekem már van egy sokkal jobb kardom! – kacsintott, azzal visszadobta Inuyashának az agyart. – Gyakorolj szorgalmasan, kutyafiú, akkor talán nem lesz ennyire unalmas a következő összecsapásunk...

– Miről beszélsz? Megfutamodsz?

– Hja. Menekülök a halálos unalomtól – válaszolta közönyösen a lány, azzal elindult.

Sesshoumarut is meglepte, hogy ilyen könnyen képes volt előhozni ez a félvér a Szélbordát, ráadásul minden kisebb erőfeszítés nélkül, vagy hogy tudatában lett volna annak, mit tesz. Azonnal elindult, hogy összegyűjtse Rint és Jakent, hogy folytathassák útjukat. Azért figyelt, a lány követi-e.

Most már nem állt szándékában kiengedni a markából, hiszen Karuna tudott bánni a Tessaigával, és... Rin is megkedvelni látszott ezt a félvért.

„_Félvér..."_ ráncolta össze homlokát a nagyúr. _„Ez a lány azt mondta, nem félvér... de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hanyou. Érezni az illatán..."_ zavartan összeszűkítette szemeit. _„Érezni a szagán."_ javította ki saját magát azonnal.

Ekkor érte be őket a lány. Természetesen a Tessaigát nem hozta el. De az agyar már annyira nem is számított neki, hiszen a Toukijin volt olyan jó, sőt talán még jobb penge is, mint amaz. És úgy tűnt, Karuna is megvolt a saját magáéval.

Sesshoumaru csendesen sóhajtott, a többiek előtt haladva. Még hosszú volt az út a kastélyig, s már most úgy érezte, nem lesz egyszerű sem, főleg a lánnyal az oldalán. Egy apró pillantást vetett rá, amint Rinnel halkan beszélgetett, aztán visszafordult az út felé. Tudta, hogy nehezen fogja elviselni a természetét, de kénytelen volt megtenni.

„_Van valami különös Karunával kapcsolatban... ki fogom deríteni!"_ egy alig észrevehető mosoly játszadozott a nagyúr szája szegletében a nap további részében. Még akkor is, mikor éjszakára nyugovóra tértek...

Folytatása következik...


	4. Makacs kutya

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
4. rész: Makacs kutya..._**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

– Hagyd már abba ezt az idegesítő fütyülést! – csattant fel Jaken, Ah és Un hátáról, miközben sikertelenül kapkodott kétfejű botja után, melyet Karuna zsákmányolt el tőle, mikor legutóbb fejen akarta kólintani őt.

A hanyou odacsapott egyet a kétfejű bottal, mire a kis zöld démon mindjárt morogni kezdett – de legalább már lényegesen halkabban. A lány pedig zavartalanul folytatta útját a sárkányló mellett; egyetlen egy hangot sem tévesztve a vidám dallamocskából, amit fütyürészett.

Jaken véleménye korántsem érdekelte, Rin pedig néha még be is segített neki néhány ütemet, a _nagy kutyaszellem_ pedig nem panaszkodott egy árva szót sem. Szóval, Karuna továbbra is jó kedélyűen fütyörészett, élvezve a lágy napsütést és a gyengéd szellőcskéket, melyek most már jelezték a tél közeledtét.

– Saruwatari! – hasított bele a vidám szólamba egy éles hang, amire a társaság hátrafordult.

Karuna előbb megtorpant, csak utána tekintett hátra a válla fölött. Egy mély morgás hagyta el ajkait, szemébe pedig bosszúság költözött. Előre fordult, behunyta szemeit és sóhajtott egy mélyet, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Majd pedig folytatta útját arrafelé, amerre eredetileg is tartottak. A többiek is kisvártatva elindultak.

Sesshoumaru mellé lépett és kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– Csak egy mitugrász valaki – felelt a ki nem mondott kérdésre Karuna, szemei immár nyitva. – Ha elég gyorsan haladunk, hamarosan még a szagunkat is elveszti.

– Hmm... – gondolkozott el a kutyadémon.

– Hmm mi?

A férfi egy éles pillantást vetett felé, mire Karuna ismét az utat kezdte fürkészni.

– Felőlem... – vont vállat.

–Saruwatariiii!

„_Már megint. Kezd elegem lenni ebből!"_ sóhajtott gondolatban Karuna, majd feltápászkodott.

Éppen egy tisztáson pihentek, ebédjüket fogyasztva. Jaken sikeresen visszaszerezte kétfejű botját, s nem bírta abbahagyni a vigyorgást, miközben magához ölelgette imádott útitársát. Karuna még egyet sóhajtott eme látványra, s elindult a hang irányába; ebédjét már rég befejezte.

– Hová mész? – mordult mögötte Sesshoumaru hangja.

– Mindjárt jövök – hallatszott a fiatal nő válasza.

Az inuyoukai gyanakodva tekintett utána, szemeit összeszűkítve. Gyorsan határozott:

– Jaken, vigyázz Rinre!

– Igenis, nagyuram... – felelte a kis démon, még mindig áhítattal bámulva kétfejű botját. Sesshoumaru éppen eltűnt az erdő sűrűjében, mikor magához tért:

– Fene, megint itt hagyott! Nagyúúúúraaaam!

– Már nem hallja Jaken! – szólt rá a kicsi Rin. – Inkább ülj le és egyél te is!

– Dehogynem hallja, ostoba lány! Sesshoumaru nagyúrnak kivételesen éles fülei vannak!

A kislány vállat vont:

– Akkor se kiabálj... gyere, egyél!

Jaken még vetett egy morcos pillantást a helyre, ahol mestere eltűnt, de aztán leült, s ő is falatozni kezdett.

– Úgy tűnik, ezúttal képtelen vagyok levakarni téged... na, mondd, mit akarsz most, Jesun? – kérdezte Karuna, szemöldökét felvonva, karjait összefonva.

– Semmi szükség erre a modorra, Saruwatari-sama – hajolt meg előtte egy fiatal démon.

– Térj a tárgyra, vannak fontosabb ügyeim is, minthogy rád pazaroljam a drága időmet – sóhajtott a hanyou, hogy valamivel végre le tudja rázni az idegesítő macskaszellemet.

– Vissza kell jönnöd hozzánk, Saruwatari úrnő.

– Ne szólíts így, nem mondom többször – felelte a fiatal nő. – A válaszom pedig ugyanaz, mint az elmúlt évszázadban: nem.

– De... ez most más, úrnőm, feltétlenül...

– Ne úrnőzz már, az istenekre! – csattant fel Karuna, félbeszakítva az alattomos macskadémon szóáradatát. – Nem megyek és kész. Ha csak ezért jöttél, indulhatsz is vissza.

– Nem érted, Saruwatari – rázta meg a fejét Jesun, komoly tekintetét ráemelve az előtte álló hanyoura. – Takero-sama kíván látni téged.

– Az sem érdekel... jót csevegtünk, de most már tényleg mennem kell.

„_Ennél még Jaken társasága is jobb..."_ gondolta magában, s csak nehezére esett visszatartania morgását. Azzal megfordult, s elindult kifelé a tisztásról, ahol találkoztak.

– Emit elrabolták.

Karuna azonnal megtorpant, s hátratekintett a válla fölött. Szemeit összehúzta, mintha azt vizsgálná, vajon igazat mondott-e Jesun. Hazugságnak azonban semmi nyoma nem volt; a lány szemei elkerekedtek.

– Mikor? Ki...? Hogyan? – hebegte döbbenten.

– Egy hete. Azóta próbálunk utolérni téged.

– Ki volt az?! – kérdezte élesen Karuna, visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét.

– Magát Narakunak nevezi – felelte a macskaszellem.

– Naraku – morogta a hanyou, ökölbe szorítva kezeit, majd egy csontig hatoló pillantást küldött Jesun felé:

– És ti mit csináltatok? Miért nem tudtátok megállítani?! _HM?!_

– É-é-én... m-mi... – dadogott a férfiú, Karuna hirtelen kirobbanásán.

– Értsd meg, ezért kell velem jönnöd.

– Egy frászt.

– Takero nagyúrnak szüksége van rád! – győzködte Jesun.

– Takero egyáltalán nem érdekel. Emi az egyetlen, aki számít – dünnyögte az orra alatt a félszellem. Tekintete parancsolóan villant az előtte álló démonra:

– Mondd meg Takerónak, nem megyek vissza. Azok után semmiképp, amit a családommal tettetek... ne is számítson rá!

– Na és... mi lesz Emivel?

– Természetesen megoldom. De ti – itt ujjával a macskaszellemre mutatott – nem avatkozhattok közbe. Látni sem akarlak titeket, értve vagyok?!

– I-igenis, Saruwatari-sama...

– _Tűnés!_ – kiáltotta Karuna az immár rémült Jesunnak, aki eliszkolt, ahogy csak a lába bírta.

A fiatal nő vett egy mély levegőt, s behunyta szemeit, hogy lenyugtassa idegeit. Egy pillanat elteltével pedig elindult; az ellenkező irányba, mint ahol a táborhelyük volt.

„_Rinnek rosszul fog esni, de most minden perc számít. Nem vesztegethetem az időmet holmi búcsúzkodásokra. Sesshoumaru amúgy sem engedne el..."_

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogta, azzal félreugrott a mögüle érkező csapás elől.

Ott, ahol az imént állt, éppen a kutyadémon energiaostora csapott le. Karuna mérgesen pillantott rá.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, hová mész? – kérdezte fagyosan Sesshoumaru, amint földet ért előtte pár lépésnyire.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – vágta oda a nő, elfordulva tőle.

– Nem engedhetem, hogy a szolgám megszökjön.

– Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük – felelte Karuna, elugorva a férfi mérges karmai elől.

Sesshoumaru bosszankodva mordult egyet, s olyan sebességre váltott, hogy a következő támadását a nő már nem tudta kivédeni. Az inuyoukai villámgyorsan ott termett előtte, lefogta kezeit és teljes testsúlyával ránehezedve a földre döntötte. Karuna mérgesen morgott rá, ami azonnal viszonzásra talált.

– Eressz! – sziszegte a fogai közt.

– Nem – válaszolta Sesshoumaru kimérten.

A hanyou egy idő után felhagyott a kapálózással, de a kutyadémon ugyanolyan erősen tartotta, mint annak előtte.

– Mivel végre lenyugodtál... volnál szíves elmondani hát, hová is akarsz menni?

– Nem.

– Ki az az Emi? – váltott témát hirtelen Sesshoumaru.

Karuna erre nem számított. Szemei elkerekedtek:

– Te hallottad az egész beszélgetést...? – lehelte hitetlenkedve.

– Épp eleget hallottam... – válaszolta a férfi. – Tehát? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét. – Ki az az Emi?

– Ő a... a húgom... – suttogta alig hallhatóan Karuna.

Most Sesshoumarun volt a döbbenet sora, s egy pillanatra engedett szorításán, amit a lány kíméletlenül ki is használt; azonnal kiszabadult, s felugorva egy pár méterrel arrébb ért földet. A kutyadémon még ugyanabban a pillanatban felemelkedett a földről. Egy hosszú pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult; mindketten a másikat méregették.

– Elrabolták – felelte a nő, beadva a derekát. – Meg _kell_ mentenem.

– Jól hallottam, hogy Naraku volt az?

– Igen... ismered talán?

Sesshoumaru morgása kifejezte válaszát.

– Már nem egyszer összefutottam vele.

– Milyen?

– Gyáva és hataloméhes – felelte szemrebbenés nélkül a férfi, aztán szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy suttogva-mérgesen hozzáadta:

– És mérhetetlenül alattomos.

– Ja, azt a fajtát ismerem – vonta meg a vállát könnyedén Karuna, aztán félig elfordult tőle:

– Most elmegyek. Meg kell mentenem a húgomat. Mond meg Rinnek, hogy hiányozni fog – azzal teljesen megfordult, s elindult.

– Nem mész sehova! – morogta Sesshoumaru, s még mielőtt Karuna pisloghatott volna, egy apró, ámde erőteljes nyomást érzett a nyakán, a következő pillanatban pedig eszméletét vesztve esett össze – egyenesen a kutyadémon karjába.

– Aurgh – iszonyatosan fájt a feje, így kezét a homlokára tette, hátha enyhíteni tudta ezzel a kellemetlenséget. Többé-kevésbé sikerült is neki.

„_Ezt még nagyon meg fogja bánni Sesshoumaru, esküszöm!"_ mormogott magában Karuna, mígnem meg nem hallotta Rin hangját:

– Hát ébren vagy? De jó, akkor akár jöhetsz is játszani velem!

Ránézett a mosolygó kislányra:

– Rin, mi történt...? – persze pontosan tudta a választ erre a kérdésre, de kíváncsi volt, a kutyaszellem mit mondott a kislánynak.

– Hát, Sesshoumaru nagyúr hozott vissza téged. Aludtál – felelte Rin.

– Mondta, hogy miért?

A kislány megrázta a fejét. Karuna mélyet sóhajtott, s ekkor észrevette, hogy Sesshoumaru nincs a közelben.

– És hol van most?

– A nagyúr? – nézett körbe Rin. – Az előbb még itt volt... – felelte bizonytalanul, aztán ismét a nő felé fordult:

– Biztos megint sétál. Szokott ilyet csinálni; csak úgy itt hagy... de mindig visszajön! – fejezte be egy nagy, hálás mosollyal az arcán.

– Remek – morogta Karuna, s egy pillanatnyi pihenés után a feltornázta magát a földről.

– Na, akkor jössz játszani? – rángatta meg kicsit a ruhaujját Rin.

– Sajnálom Rin, de most el kell mennem – guggolt le hozzá a nő.

– Miért...? Talán nem szeretsz? Vagy Sesshoumaru-samát nem szereted? Vagy Jake...

– Azért kell elmennem, mert segítenem kell valakin... aki fontos nekem – szakította félbe a kicsi Rin szomorú szóáradatát.

– És mi nem vagyunk fontosak neked...? – kérdezte könyörgő tekintettel.

– Dehogynem – mosolyodott el a kérdezett biztatóan. – De ti nem szorultok segítségre... a húgom viszont igen.

– Neked van egy húgod...?

– Igen; és... eltűnt. Meg kell keresnem – felelte óvatosan, nehogy megrémissze Rint.

– Eltűnt?

Karuna bólintott.

– Inkább elrabolták, nem? – kérdezte egy hűvös, nyugodt hang a nő háta mögül. A kislány szemei elkerekedtek.

– De ki?

– Naraku – hallatszott mögüle a válasz; immár közelebbről.

– Ő? Ő egyszer engem is elrabolt! – mondta Rin izgatottan, hogy végre hozzá tud szólni a témához.

– Tényleg? – nézett rá komoly tekintettel Karuna.

– Igen – biccentett a kislány. – De aztán Sesshoumaru-sama jött és megmentett engem!

– Valóban? – a nőnek nehezére esett elhinnie, amit hall, fel is vonta egyik szemöldökét, de nem érzett hazugságot a lányka szavaiban.

Megint sóhajtott.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr úgyis Narakut keresi, miért ne kereshetnénk együtt és akkor megmenthetnénk a húgodat és akkor játszhatnék vele egy csomót, és akko...

– Nem biztos, hogy ez olyan jó ötlet, Rin – szakította félbe a nő ismét.

– Részemről rendben – odapillantott Sesshoumarura, aki egy fának támaszkodva figyelte a beszélgetést.

– Jujj, de jó! – ujjongott Rin, körbe-körbe rohangálva a kutyaszellem és Karuna körül.

– Nagyon – mormogta a nő, azonban a kislányra tekintve kénytelen-kelletlen is egy apró mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában.

Folytatása következik...


	5. Vér és tornádó

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
5. rész: Vér és tornádó_**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

„_Saruwatari... Saruwatari... hol hallottam már ezt a nevet?!"_ töprengett magában Sesshoumaru.

– Jaken!

– Igen, nagyuram?

– Gyere – hallatszott a tömör parancs, azzal elindult, de még hátraszólt Karunának:

– Vigyázz Rinre.

Erre valamit mormogott a lány, de azt még a kutyadémon éles fülei is képtelenek voltak kivenni, hogy pontosan mit.

Mikor Sesshoumaru megbizonyosodott arról, hogy már bőven hallótávolságon kívül vannak, végre megállt egy folyó partján és szolgájához fordult:

– Jaken, mit tudsz a Saruwatarikról?

A kis démon szemei még jobban kigúvadtak (már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges) és sietve belekezdett:

– A Saruwatari család tagjai – úgy tartják–, a legerősebb démonok közé tartoztak, nagyuram. Egy macskadémonokból álló klánt irányítottak.

– Folytasd, mi lett velük.

– Hosszú generációkon át védelmezték és irányították őket. Elfogadták a család tagjait... csakhogy...

– Csakhogy? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a kutyadémon.

– A vérvonal beszennyeződött.

– Ezt... kifejtenéd bővebben?

– Hogyne, nagyuram – bólogatott hevesen Jaken, hogy még Sesshoumaru is azt hitte, mindjárt leesik a kis démon feje. – A legerősebb tisztavérű démonok voltak tagjai e családnak. Azonban egyszer... nem tudni, miért, de halandókkal és félszellemekkel keveredtek.

– Hanyoukká váltak... – suttogta megdöbbenten a nagyúr, szemei egy picit kikerekedve.

Sehogy sem bírta ésszel felfogni, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy egy telivér szellem eldobja magától örökségét és leszármazottai vérét halandóékkal szennyezze be. Ezt nehéz volt elfogadni apjánál is.

– Ekkor kitört egy lázadás a macskaszellemek között, akiket irányítottak. Nem akartak elfogadni vezérüknek keverékeket.

– Korcsokat – szúrta közbe élesen ura.

– Azokat – egyezett bele Jaken. – Sokáig dúlt a harc, végül a macskaszellemek győzelmet arattak, és elüldözték a Saruwatari család életben maradt tagjait.

– Értem.

„_Most már emlékszem."_ gondolta magában Sesshoumaru.

– Van még valami? – fordult szolgája felé.

– Hát... – Jaken habozott. – Állítólag mindegyik családtagnak van hatalma egy-egy elemi erő fölött. A legerősebbek azok a Saruwatarik voltak, akik a négy őselem egyikét uralták. A legenda úgy tartja, hogy születni fog egy olyan leszármazott, aki képes mind a négyet uralma alá vonni és akkor visszatér, hogy bosszút álljon a macskadémonokon, akik megtagadták őket... és azután...

– Azután...? – kérdezte nyomatékosan Sesshoumaru.

– Azután már elmosódott az írás a lapon, nagyuram – feszengett idegesen Jaken.

– Hol olvastad?

– A könyvtárban, Sesshoumaru-sama.

A kutyadémon biccentett.

– Amint visszaérünk a palotába, megkeresed nekem azt a tekercset.

– Igenis, nagyuram!

Több szó már nem esett köztük; némán haladtak visszafelé a táborhoz.

„_Karuna... kiderítem, mi közöd van a Saruwatari családhoz... és ki vagy te valójában!"_ határozta el magában a démon nagyúr, mikor már majdnem odaértek.

Karuna figyelte a békésen játszó Rint, aki virágszedegetéssel töltötte idejét. Ő maga azonban nagyon feszült volt. Állandóan mehetnékje volt és a legmegerőltetőbb tempóban haladt volna legszívesebben, de Sesshoumarunak hála ezt nem tehette meg. Nagyon aggódott a húgáért, Emiért.

„_Vajon mi lehet vele...? Remélem, nincs semmi baja..."_ megrázta a fejét, elhessegetve a zavaró gondolatot. _„Ilyenre gondolnom sem szabad!"_ felemelkedett guggoló helyzetéből, mikor megváltozott a szél iránya, s valami furcsa szagot hozott felé.

– Rin, gyere ide, kérlek – szólalt meg, de szemeivel már a környéket fürkészte.

Hamarosan megérzett egy közeledő démoni aurát, de tudta, hogy az nem Sesshoumaruhoz tartozik. Nem volt annyira erős sem, s másmilyen is volt. De most már legalább tudta, hogy nem várt vendégét a fellegekből kell majd fogadnia.

Feltekintett a kék égboltra, melyen csupán elvétve fordultak elő apró, hófehér bárányfelhők, s egy pillanat múlva már ki tudta venni egy óriási madártoll körvonalait, s rajta halványan egy nő alakját. A démon jó pár lépéssel előtte ért földet, Karuna pedig a kardja markolatán nyugtatta kezét és védelmezően Rin elé állt.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte élesen.

A nő beletűzte a miniatűrre változott madártollat kontyába, majd pedig kinyitotta elegáns, ámde egyszerű legyezőjét, s elbújt mögé.

– Talán Sesshoumarunak sikerült egy újabb haszontalan szolgát összeszednie? – kérdezte kihívóan. Hangjában még bujkált valami megfoghatatlan is, de Karuna nem törte magát, hogy megfejtse e rejtélyt.

– Hn – emelte fel kicsit a fejét. – Ha úgy gondolod, hogy haszontalan vagyok, minek vesződnél velem...?

– A kislányt.

– Tessék?

– Add át Rint és akkor talán életben hagylak, ha szépen megkérsz – szinte látszott, ahogy elvigyorodik legyezője mögött, melyet picit elhúzott arca elől.

A félszellemnek esze ágában sem volt átadni védencét, de azért, a színház kedvéért megkérdezte tőle:

– Mondd csak, Rin – a kislány kérdően tekintett fel rá nagy, barna szemeivel –, szeretnél te elmenni ezzel a nénivel?

A kérdezett hevesen megrázta a fejét, miközben ekképp motyogott:

– Nem! Kagura vitt el múltkor is...! Nem akarok visszamenni.

– Múltkor? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Karuna.

– Igen, Narakuhoz – suttogta alig hallhatóan a lány.

A hanyou szemei egy kicsit kitágultak a felismeréstől, de gyorsan visszaváltoztatta vonásait érzelemmentessé, ahogy a szélboszorkány felé fordult.

– Szóval, Kagura, igaz?

– Igen... – felelte unott hangon a kérdezett, majd hátralendítette kezét, melyben legyezőjét fogta. – Na, akkor most ideadod kicsi Rint, vagy...

– Vagy – válaszolta egyből Karuna.

– Ám legyen... – vonta meg a vállát a szélboszorkány, azzal előrecsapott legyezőjével, s elkiáltotta magát:

– Szélpengék!

– Hah! – a hanyou stabilan megvetette a talajon a lábát, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Rin még mindig a háta mögött van; szegény lányka úgy remegett, mint a nyárfalevél.

– Francba – mormogta az orra alatt, azzal felkapta Rint és elugrott a halálosan éles pengék útjából.

– Rin, szaladj a bokrok közé és ne gyere ki, míg én vagy Sesshoumaru-sama érted nem megy, rendben? – mondta a kislánynak, mikor földet értek, mire ő bólintott, hogy megértette, s a kezdő lökés után már rohant is be a rengetegbe.

Karuna ismét arrébb ugrott, s farkasszemet nézve Kagurával szemben ért talajt, négykézláb, akár egy macska. A hatást csak még jobban fokozta, hogy szemei egy pillanatra halványzölden felvillantak, de aztán a jelenség elmúlt, s a szélboszorkány is csak azt hitte, hogy hallucinált. Megrázta a fejét, s egy újabb csapást küldött a hanyou felé, aki sikeresen elugrott ez elől is.

– Hagyd már ezt a fogócskát! Nincs erre időm! – szitkozódott Kagura. – Harcolj már!

– Rendben; _te_ akartad... – egy gonosz vigyor jelent meg Karuna szája szegletében, ami nagyon nem tetszett a szélboszorkánynak, s az sem vidította fel, mikor a hanyou előhúzta kardját.

A démonnő mégis állta a sarat, s még két sorozat szélpengét küldött a félszellemre. Karuna mindegyiket kivédte kardjával, sőt, némelyiket még vissza is küldte támadójára. A szélboszorkány eltérítette mindet, ami feléje fordult, s azok a környező fákat tizedelték meg; azonban egyet nem vett észre, s az mély sebet ejtett a vállán. Kagura odaszorította szabad kezét és gyilkos pillantásokat küldött a hanyou felé.

– Na, ne nézz így rám, szélboszi – vigyorgott ördögien Karuna. – Hiszen _Te_ jöttél ide harcolni, vagy elfelejtetted már...?

Kagura mérgesen morgott, s egy újabb csapást indított sérült karjában tartott legyezőjével. Ha nyerni akart, gyorsan be kellett fejeznie a küzdelmet:

– Sárkánykígyók tánca! – rikoltotta, ahogy elindult a tornádófolyam.

Karuna egy pillanatig döbbenten állt, azt sem tudta, mi tart felé, de szerencsére még időben felocsúdott. Kardja halványkéken felizzott, s átváltozott a tökéletes mívű pengévé. Mikor a kék derengés eltűnt róla, sárga fény ölelte körbe.

– Kyaah! – Karuna felszökkent a levegőbe, épp, mielőtt elérte volna az első tölcsér, s fegyverével belevágott a tornádókba.

Kagura már egy gúnyos mosolyt megeresztett magának, mikor látta a szorult helyzetbe került hanyout, így hát tekintetével elkezdte keresni a kislányt. A közelében hamarosan meg is moccant egy bokor és ő egy önelégült vigyort elnyomva arrafelé iramodott. Az aljnövényzet tovább csörgött, Kagura pedig már karnyújtásnyira állt célpontjától. Felemelte ép kezét és...

– Ááááááh! – sikoltott fel fájdalmasan élesen, hogy a közelben lévő madarak ijedten felrebbentek helyükről, az állatok eszeveszett menekülésbe kezdtek, mögötte pedig valaki csengő füllel és fájdalmas arckifejezéssel állt.

– Au – jelentette ki közömbös hangon Karuna, majd, miután sikeresen túljutott a sokkon, folytatta:

– Mondd, neked sosem mondták, hogy csak a halottnak fordíts hátat...?

Kagura újból felsikoltott, mikor érezte, hogy a penge távozik testéből. A hanyou az oldalát találta el, s a szélboszorkány szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy még ennyivel megúszta. Szemei csípni kezdtek, de nem engedte, hogy könnyei megjelenjenek. Méregtől szikrázó tekintettel nézett Karunára, majd legyezőjével ismét csapott egyet, de már nem várta meg, míg a félszellem kivédi támadásait, hanem a levegőbe szökkent, s előrántotta az egyik tollat a hajából, egy pillanat múlva pedig már sebesen repült el Északnyugat felé, miközben kezével az oldalán ejtett sebet szorongatta. Az sokkal veszélyesebb volt ránézve, mint a vállát ért sérülés.

Karuna hosszan engedte ki levegőjét, majd visszacsúsztatta nemes pengéjét a helyére, s a hirtelen megdermedt bokorhoz fordult.

– Most már előjöhetsz...

Az aljnövényzet ismét megcsörrent, s előbotorkált belőle...

– _JAKEN?!_ – kiáltotta döbbenten a hanyou.

– Ááh! Mi van, te asszony, mit kiáltozol? És hol van Rin?! – fogta be a fülét egy pillanatra a kis zöld démon, de egyúttal folyt is belőle a szó.

– Mi? Én azt hittem, Rin van itt, a bokorban... – felelte Karuna, majd elgondolkozva hozzátette:

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy te vagy itt, nem szúrom le Kagurát...

– Milyen kedves... –lóbálta meg fenyegetően kétfejű botját Jaken.

– Hé, hagyd ezt abba! – szólt rá a félszellem. – Emlékszel, múltkor is mi történt, mikor azzal hadonásztál az orrom alatt...?

– I-igen... – nyelt egyet a kis démon, s azonnal abbahagyta Karuna piszkálását.

– Amúgy meg...

– Igen?

– Hol van Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte a hanyou. – Rin biztos akkor vele lesz... – dörmögte még, csak úgy magának.

– Karuna...! Itt vagyok! Jól vagy...? – szaladt oda hozzá egy kis alak.

– Igen, köszönöm, Rin! – cirógatta meg a kislány feje búbját a félszellem.

– Mit akart Kagura? – hallatszott Karuna mögül Sesshoumaru hangja.

– Rinért jött... – felelte a kérdezett, majd hirtelen szembefordult a kutyadémonnal:

– Te figyelj, Kagurának mi köze van Narakuhoz...?

– Hn. Szóval észrevetted te is... – mérte végig Sesshoumaru, mire Karuna keresztbefonta karjait, s egyik szemöldökét felemelte. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy a kutyaszellem ránézett. – Az inkarnációja. Naraku saját magából hozta létre, hogy őt szolgálja.

– Hát, ez érdekes... – morfondírozott el Karuna, aztán váratlanul ugrott egy picit a levegőben. – Akkor induljunk!

– Hova? – kérdezte megütközve a nő lelkesedésén Sesshoumaru.

– Természetesen Naraku után! Kagura Északnyugatnak menekült, és ha tényleg ilyen sok köze van hozzá, feltételezem, a főkolompost is arra találjuk... – magyarázta a nő, majd halkan hozzáfűzte:

– Meg a húgomat is...

– Azt mondod, Északnyugat? – vonta fel szemöldökét a kutyadémon.

– Azt – biccentett Karuna.

– Akkor arra megyünk – határozott a férfi, azzal elindult abba az irányba.

„_Heh, hogy ez máskor miért nem megy ilyen simán...?"_ tette fel a kérdést magának a hanyou, ám nem talált rá választ...

Folytatása következik...


	6. Takero, a macskaszellemek vezére

**_Hanyou no Suki - Egy hanyou szerelme:  
6. rész: Takero, a macskaszellemek vezére_**

„_Akármerre nézel szét,_

_Senki sincs, aki óv és megvéd._

_Még a Föld is egészen más,_

_Senki sem érti álmod lényegét._

_Kérdésedre választ nem kapsz,_

_Az se segít, ha ezzel felhagysz;_

_Sorsod az, hogy harcba szállj..."_

Már napok óta haladtak Északnyugatnak, mégsem találták semmi nyomát Narakunak, de még csak a szélboszorkánynak sem. Kagura vérének szaga már rég eltűnt, s ők csupán hatodik érzékükre hagyatkozva folytatták útjukat.

Ez a nap is egy ilyen fárasztó utazást utasított maga mögé, mire véget ért; s mikor letelepedtek a tábortűznél, Karuna és Rin is már eléggé kimerült volt.

– Van a közelben egy melegvizű forrás – biccentett aztán abba az irányba Sesshoumaru.

„_Talán az ellazítja őket... nincsenek hasznomra, ha fáradtak. Csak hátráltatnának..."_

– Onsen! – ujjongott felváltva a két lány, s otthagytak csapot-papot, se hallottak, se láttak, ahogy a víz felé vették az irányt.

„_Nők..."_ rázta meg a fejét a kutyaszellem, ahogy a távozó Karuna és az ugrándozó Rin után nézett.

– Mmmm... ez egy jó ötlet volt... – sóhajtozott Karuna, ahogy belemerült a kellemesen langyos vízbe.

Az idő estére mindig drasztikusan lehűlt, így nem csoda hát, ha jólesett neki valami, ami felmelegíti.

– Igen, meg is fogom köszönni Sesshoumaru-samának, amint visszaértünk! – vigyorgott Rin, ahogy körbe-körbe pancsikolt.

– Csak óvatosan – szólt rá Karuna, amikor a kislány egy hatalmas csapásával majdnem beterítette őt a feje búbjáig.

– Bocsánat... – motyogta Rin, de a nő csak megrázta a fejét, jelezve, semmi gond.

Behunyta a szemét és hátradőlt, hogy el tudjanak lazulni feszült izmai. Nagyon aggódott húgáért is, ráadásul, hogy Rin a közelében volt, csak még nehezebbé tette a helyzetet. Annyira hasonlított rá! De biztos volt benne, hogy amint Emi velük lesz, a két lányka jól ki fog jönni egymással. Ez mosolyt csalt az arcára.

– Karuna-san...

– Hm...?

– Még milyen messze van a húgod?

A nő kinyitotta lila szemeit és üres tekintettel nézett a lányra:

– Miért kérded?

– Már szívesen találkoznék vele... olyan jókat játszhatnánk! – mosolyodott el bátortalanul Rin, Karuna kérdő tekintete alatt.

„_Persze, hogy hiányzik neki egy játszótárs... az ő korában az volna a normális, ha gyermek módjára tudna a többiekkel játszani..."_ sóhajtott magában a nő, ahogy megenyhült tekintete.

– Figyelj, Rin, szerin... – a szó közepén elakadt; érzékei egy közeledőt jeleztek.

– Mi az, Karuna-san?

– Rin, öltözz föl gyorsan – utasította komoly hangon a nő. – Gyerünk!

A lányka szinte kirepült az onsenből és villámgyorsan magára kapkodta ruháit, míg Karuna halkan kicsúsztatta kardját és összeszűkült szemmel, gyanakodva méregette környezetét.

– Menj vissza Sesshoumaruhoz, Rin – szólt a félszellem, azzal ő is kimászott és szinte követhetetlen sebességgel magára kapkodta ruháit. A kislány azonban megszeppenve tekintett rá.

– De Karuna-san, én...

– Menj! Nem fog utánad menni... – tette még hozzá, ahogy felismerte a közeledő szagát.

Rin elszaladt, ő pedig végre szabadon moroghatott, ahogy egy alak lassan kibontakozott a fák erdejéből.

– Mit keresel itt? Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok rád kíváncsi – vetette oda Karuna, feljebb emelve kardját.

– Enyje, ez rosszul esett – tette szíve fölé egyik kezét a férfi. – Én mégis örülök, ha téged látlak...

– Az érzés nem kölcsönös – morogta a félszellem.

A Hold fénykörébe lépett végre a démon; egy nekoyoukai volt, hosszú, sötétzöld haját varkocsba fogta, smaragdzöld szemei pedig élénken csillogtak az éjszakában. Szinte világítottak. Hegyes fülei és karmai volt, mint minden telivér démonnak, s amikor beszélt, megnövekedett szemfogai is látszottak.

– Drága Karuna, miért vagy ilyen? Hisz én csak...

– Hagyjuk Takero – vágott a szavába a nő. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy még mindig nem felejtettem el, mit tettél a családommal... így tehát nem látom értelmét, miért nem hagysz már végre békén!

Feszült csend ereszkedett rájuk, végül Karuna elrakta fegyverét és hátat fordított a férfinek:

– Nem akarlak látni.

Azzal elindult visszafelé a kis tisztásra, ahol letáboroztak. De nem jutott sokáig: valami neszt hallott a háta mögül, azonban, mielőtt még reagálhatott volna, már keményen hozzácsapódott egy fa kérges törzsének, miközben mindkét kezét lefogták hátulról. Érezte, ahogy Takero közelebb hajol hozzá, a meleg leheletet a fülében, amitől Karunát kirázta a hideg.

– Figyelj rám, _kedves_... – kezdett bele a férfi, egy gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázva, hogy legutóbbi szavára grimasz jelent meg a félszellem arcán. – Ugye tudod, hogy eddig azért nem öltelek meg, mert Saruwatari vagy és mert...

– Mintha neked az olyan sokat számítana... – sziszegte fogai közt a nő, azonban ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy még jobban nekinyomták a fának.

– Tehát, mert Saruwatari vagy és mert kedvellek... – ha lehetséges, még közelebb hajolt a nő hegyes füléhez, úgy suttogta bele:

– Egy napon az enyém leszel, akár akarod, akár nem... – Karuna újból megrándult; ezúttal szabadulni próbált, ám mindhiába – egy ideig jópofának tartottam, hogy kéreted magad, de most már kezd nagyon elegem lenni belőle!

– Én nem... kéretem magam! – préselte ki magából a szavakat a félszellem, miközben továbbra is szüntelen próbált kiszabadulni az őt fogva tartó kíméletlen szorításból. – Miért nem bírod felfogni, hogy nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm is legyen hozzád?! – kiáltotta dühösen, azonban ezzel csupán azt érte el, hogy a macskadémon még erősebben tartotta hátracsavart karjait, aminek következtében nem tudott mozogni, ha nem akart átélni egy sokkal fájdalmasabb élményt.

Csend lett újból; Karuna dacosan hallgatott, míg a férfi azt várta, hogy könyörögni kezd, engedje őt el. De mivel nem kapta meg, amit akart, inkább félretolta effajta büszkeségét és belefúrta arcát a félszellem nyakába, mélyen beszippantva az illatát. A nő szorosan behunyta a szemeit, imádkozva az istenekhez, hogy minél előbb legyen vége ennek, miközben egy észrevétlen könnycsepp gördült le arcának másik felén...

Sesshoumaru közönyös arccal nézte, ahogy Rin futva visszaérkezik a táborhelyre, azonban feltűnt neki, hogy a hanyou nincs vele.

– Rin – szólította meg a kislányt.

– Igen, Sesshoumaru-sama? – szaladt oda hozzá kifulladva.

– Hol van... Karuna? – tette fel kérdését, azonban a félszellem neve előtt szünetet tartott. Most vette másodszor a szájára a nevét. Először akkor volt, mikor Rinnek mutatta őt be.

– Azt mondta, hogy... öltözzek föl és... rohanjak... ide... vissza – kapkodott még mindig levegő után Rin, aztán végre lenyugodott. – Nagyon feszültnek tűnt, Sesshoumaru nagyúr! Remélem, nincs semmi baja...!

Sesshoumaru csak biccentett, de ekkor már talpon volt. Aztán elindult az onsen irányába, utasítva Jakent, hogy vigyázzon Rinre. Még oda sem ért, mikor megérezte egy telivér macskaszellem szagát. Elfintorodott és irányt változtatott, hogy a széljárás neki kedvezzen, úgy került melléjük.

– Nem akarlak látni – fordított hátat Karuna a nekoyoukainak, aki egy férfi volt.

„_Ostoba."_ jegyezte meg bosszankodva Sesshoumaru, majd szemöldökei mérgesen összeszaladtak, amint meglátta a kibontakozó eseményeket: ahogy a démon lefogja a nőt és egy fához szorítja. Nem tetszett neki a dolog, hát még az, amit hallott éles füleivel:

– Figyelj rám, _kedves_... Ugye tudod, hogy eddig azért nem öltelek meg, mert Saruwatari vagy és mert...

– Mintha neked az olyan sokat számítana...

– Tehát, mert Saruwatari vagy és mert kedvellek... – még közelebb hajolt a nő arcához, s látszott, hogy jól szórakozik Karuna tehetetlen dühén, majd folytatta:

– Egy napon az enyém leszel, akár akarod, akár nem... egy ideig jópofának tartottam, hogy kéreted magad, de most már kezd nagyon elegem lenni belőle! – szavaira a nő újból próbált kiszabadulni az erős szorításból. Habár nem járt sikerrel, ő nem adta fel. Méreg csöpögött minden szaváról, ahogy elsziszegte válaszát:

– Én nem... kéretem magam! – aztán hangját megemelte és immáron kiabált:

– Miért nem bírod felfogni, hogy nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm is legyen hozzád?!

Erre a férfi még jobban megcsavarta karjait, mire egy alig hallható nyöszörgés jutott el Sesshoumaru füleihez. Karuna immáron képtelen volt megmozdulni, úgy fogta őt a férfi.

A kutyaszellem szemei dühödt vörösen felizzottak, mikor meglátta, a beálló csendben a macskadémon Karuna nyakához hajtja a fejét és szimatolni kezd. Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy a lány illatát szívja be és egyértelműen jelezte számára arckifejezése, a nekoyoukai mennyire élvezi a helyzetet.

Aztán, valami sós illatot érzett a levegőben, s ahogy Karunára pillantott, meglátta a nő szorosan behunyt szempillái mögül előgördülő egyetlen könnycseppet. Szemében mintha sajnálkozás csillant volna, de gyorsan eltüntette, s úgy lépett ki a bokrok fedezékéből, ahonnan eddig megfigyelt. A szélirány sem kedvezett már számára, amiből arra következetett, itt az ideje közbelépni.

A félszellem szíve izgatottan megdobbant, ahogy megérzett a levegőben egy ismerős illatot. Szemei önkéntelenül is kipattantak: _„Sesshoumaru... és a közelben van..."_

„_Észrevett. De a telivér macska még mindig nem."_ A kutyaszellem jót szórakozott saját magában azon, milyen tompák a férfi érzékei. Közelebb lépett, s hagyta, hogy lába nyomán halkan megreccsenjen egy száraz gally. Ekkor végre felkapta a fejét a macskaszellem is. Sesshoumaru tekintete megkeményedett, ahogy rátekintett a nála fél fejjel alacsonyabb férfira. Aztán, ahogy pillantása tovasiklott és találkozott Karuna szilárd tekintetével, felfedezni vélt bennük némi könyörgést is, azonban nem látta elég ideig, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla. Összeszűkített szemekkel tért vissza a férfi arcára.

– Ereszd el... mit képzelsz, ki vagy? – förmedt rá a nekoyoukaira.

– Hm – a férfi engedett a szorításon, ám még mindig fogta Karuna egyik karját, ahogy maga mellé húzta a távolodó nőt. – Te ki vagy, hogy így merészelsz beszélni velem, a macskaszellemek klánjának vezérével?

Karuna méltatlankodva horkantott egyet, mire a férfi belevájta karmait a nő puha húsába. Erre a félszellem tekintete megkeményedett, de egy hang sem hagyta el ajkait.

– Hn. Milyen sokat hiszel magadról... – emelte meg kicsit a fejét Sesshoumaru. – És milyen vak vagy, hogy nem látod a feljebbvalóidat!

– Heh. Feljebbvaló, mi? Jó vicc...

– Ostoba. A Nyugati Területek urával beszélsz; és a szolgáját tartod a mocskos karmaidban – a harag kivehető volt a kutyaszellem tekintetében.

Látszott, hogy a nő szemei ellenkezve megvillannak, ám nem szólt semmit – jelenleg nem tehetett mást, minthogy kivárt. Most nem Sesshoumaru volt az ellenfele.

– Szolga, mi? – húzta még közelebb magához Karunát. – Egy Saruwatari sosem süllyedne olyan mélyre – mélyen a szemébe nézett, azonban figyelme továbbra is a kutyadémonra összpontosult.

– Hmm... milyen igazad van, Takero – mosolyodott el bájosan a félszellem, majd, mikor ez viszonzásra talált, hirtelen undor jelent meg arcán, s még ugyanabban a pillanatban teljes erejéből felrántotta a térdét és kikapta karját a férfi szorításából. Csak a megfelelő alkalomra várt, hogy ezt véghezvigye.

Egy szökkenéssel eltávolodott tőle, s most egyenlő távolságra állt a két démontól. A macskaszellem meglendítette karját, mire pengeéles karmai záport zúdítottak Karunára. A nő szemei zöldesen felizzottak, ám még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, legnagyobb meglepetésére az őt célba vevő karmok sisteregve lettek semmivé, ahogy egy zöldes-aranyos energiaostor felaprítva őket hozzájuk ért.

Meglepve tekintett Sesshoumarura. _„Megvédett volna... engem?!"_ valahogy a „megvédeni" és az „engem" egy mondatba sűrítése lehetetlennek bizonyult eddig, ha az inuyoukaira gondolt. _„De... miért...?"_

Ezzel szemben Takero csak dühösen méregette a taiyoukait, s látszott, bármelyik pillanatban kész arra, hogy rátámadjon. Sesshoumaru torkából önkéntelenül is kiszakadt egy frusztrált morranás, mire ellenfele előrelendült, azonban, mielőtt még elérhette volna, hirtelen a semmiből egy villám csapott le.

A por lassan elült, így látni engedve az apró krátert, amit a becsapódás okozott.

– Elmenekült – köpte mérgesen Karuna, akinek szemei még mindig halványzölden izzottak, de aztán lassan lenyugodott. – Ez azt jelenti, nem most találkoztunk vele utoljára.

– Mi dolga volt veled?

Karuna átható pillantásokkal fürkészte Sesshoumaru arcát, azon gondolkodva, vajon mennyit látott és hallott a kutyaszellem. Mérlegelve döntését aztán arra jutott, a lehető legkevesebbet mondja el neki – így ha tud is valamit, akkor sem fogja tovább zaklatni a kellemetlen kérdéseivel őt.

– Régen egy klánhoz tartoztunk. De ő a vezető család idősebbjeit megölte, és átvette a vezér szerepét a klánban, miközben a kisebbik lány felett gyámkodott; azt az illúziót keltve, hogy ő a jogos vezérük. Én nagyon jól tudtam az igazságot, azonban a többiek nem. Hát eljöttem.

– És miért jött utánad?

A nő ajkai közül egy gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki. _„Miért érdekli?"_ De azért kimérten válaszolt:

– Mert azt akarja, hogy menjek vissza a klánhoz.

– Ennyi?

– Igen; ilyen egyszerű az egész – biccentett Karuna, s megkeményítette tekintetét, amint megérezte, Sesshoumaru olvasni próbál benne.

Mivel azonban a kutyadémon nem talált semmit, csak egy aprót bólintott, azzal megragadva őt, visszaindult a táborhelyre.

– Hé-hé-hé! Tudok járni, nem kell hurcolászni! – ellenkezett Karuna, ahogy kiszabadította sérült karját. Takero pont ott sebezte meg.

Magához ölelte a másikkal, úgy haladt pár lépéssel lemaradva Sesshoumaru mögött. _„Reggelre már nyoma sem lesz remélhetőleg... bár elég mélyre vájtak a karmai..."_ erre a gondolatra grimaszba torzult az arca. _„Átkozott Takero! Mindent magának akar... de nem hagyom, hogy Emit ezúttal is a karmai közé kaparintsa!"_

Folytatása következik...


End file.
